Amor Puro
by Aliashinigami
Summary: Tu amor era tan puro, tan cristalino que me sentía opacado ante el...un amor donde la felicidad siempre esta presente..." cuando via qe scribian de este anime me senti muy feliz xDDD Declaimer: LOS PERSONAJES DE 07 GHOST NO ME PRETENCEN SOLO A SU AUTOR..


**Ohayo!!!!!** spero que les guste esta historia aunke siento que me quedo super rara

se supone que es un MikagexTeito pero la historia es contada por el punto de vista de Frau...

osea que tambien es un FrauxTeito xDD sta bien loca jejeje pero spero que sea de su agrado

y el poema yo lo escribi x333 sayo.. dejen Reviwes

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**"Amor Puro"**

Todo es tan difícil para mi….desde que llegaste mi vida a cambiado por completo, no te conocía pero siempre estabas ahí sentado en aquella fuente pensativo, nunca querías que te trataran amablemente y aun no lo entiendo, poco a poco no dejaba de mirarte y eso se me hacia extraño…tus ojos verdes nunca se despegaban del suelo, tus cabello café fuerte se movía por el aire…pero lo que fue el detonante para saber la razón del porque mi corazón latía a mil y que me pusiera a veces nerviosos cuando estabas conmigo era tu voz, una melodía que no me puedo quietar de la cabeza…ahí me di cuenta de que me enamore de ti tan profundamente……

**Mi corazón latía cada mañana**

**Bajo la sombra de aquella iglesia**

**Al mirarte sentado en esa banca**

Me acercaba poco a poco, te molestaba con tal de que me hablaras y fue todo un existo, me hacia sentir feliz el saber que sonreías para mi, el saber que tu tratabas de acoplarte en este lugar pero un día querías irte, te detuve tantas veces porque no deseaba que ya no estuvieras a mi lado...visitaba tu habitación para saber como estabas y fue cuando comenzaste en sueños a mencionarlo..."Mikage"…la persona que te robo el corazón, eso comenzó a ponerme muy celoso pero lo peor de todo es que a pesar de que dormías una sonrisa se mostraba en tu rostro, una sonrisa que jamás me habías mostrado…una sonrisa donde tu felicidad era verdadera…eso comenzó a destruirme….

**Tus alas se extendían...**

**Tu alma brillaba…**

**Cuando pensabas en la persona que amabas….**

…**Me dolía**

Al principio pensaba que lo estabas olvidando, que te sentías feliz de estar a mi lado pero tu en verdad nunca quisiste estar aquí y te ibas a ir mas sin embargo él llego, abrazándote mencionando tu nombre…

-Teito…- hablo emocionado aquel muchacho de ojos color miel y cabello rubio, tu simplemente te dejaste, así el se quedo contigo por que es cierto hasta juntos en habitación tenían que estar, lo odie tanto que deseaba que muriera…pero…me di cuenta de que no era lo correcto, pues cuando te miraba tu alegría era tan única, tus ojos se ponían tan intensos de luz…Mikage te daba tantos ánimos, te hacia sentir tan bien que yo sentía que no podía entrar en tu mundo…por eso solo un deseo hubo en mi mente..."por favor que siempre brille ese corazón junto a Mikage" mientras lloraba mi alma….

**Lloraba en silencio,**

**No decía nada**

**Era mejor el verte feliz**

**Que continúe esa luz**

**Que brillen tus ojos**

**Para que jamás termine esa alegría!**

Teito, no sabes cuanto daño me esta causando el amor hacia ti…no sabes como me duele, pero es mejor que sea solo un secreto que guarde siempre mi corazón…mis pasos eran lentos aquel día donde el atardecer era tan hermoso, donde las flores eran tan intensas, miraba el cielo que se empezaba a poner oscuro al dar la vuelta me detuve rápidamente...

-Tengo que decirte algo mi gran amigo- con voz seria dijo Mikage

-Si....- podía sentir preocupación en ti

Se acerco a ti y te tomo de la cintura…mis ojos se abrieron por completo…Mikage, tu amigo, te había besado, tu le correspondiste no había duda ya que tus manos se posaron en su pecho para después separarse…

-Te quiero Teito…- beso tu frente sonriendo

-Yo también- te acorrucaste correspondiendo la sonrisa

Yo sabia que jamás podría competir con tu mejor amigo o más bien ahora pareja…me acerque…

-Disculpen están en una iglesia- dije con voz burlona pero a la vez sentía que se quería quebrar en sozollos

-Eh…- los dos se separaron rápidamente

-Frau...- me dijiste apenado mirándome con tus ojos verdes –Yo…-

-Mejor váyanse o no querrán que los demás se enteren- camine pasándolo de largo –No le diré a nadie- volteé a verlos

-Gracias- sonreíste al igual que Mikage

-Cuídalo chico- me dirigí a tu amigo

-Hai-

Seguí caminando pero al mirar de reojo vi como se tomaban de las manos, yéndose del lugar…

**Aquel te amo en susurros**

**Mientras eras abrazado**

**Y se entrelazaban las manos**

**Para nunca separarse….**

Cada día se volvía una terror para mi a veces no lograba concentrarme, verte con el me hacia enojar, frustrarme con ganas de golpearlo, nunca paraban de sonreír, de jugar o de platicar nunca se separaban…en mis sueños aquello se hacia verdad pero la realidad es otra cosa…pero de una cosa si me di cuenta algo había cambiado en los días que pasaba y eso era que Mikage ya no te tocaba…porque?....

**Siempre riendo,**

**Siempre platicando,**

**Como deseaba hacer eso solo contigo…**

De pronto un día no estaba contigo, me acerque lentamente y ahí te vi con tu mirada triste, musitando su nombre…

-Sucede algo?- te pregunte sentándome a tu lado en aquella fuente donde antes estabas

-Si- me miraste –Mikage actúa algo raro- contestaste con voz lastimera

-Teito…- mis manos se acercaron a tu rostro pero rápidamente se fueron a tu cabeza revolviendo tus cabellos –Tranquilo, ya veras que todo saldrá bien- sonreí

-mmm...- sonreíste –Si…gracias- te levantaste y te fuiste, solo te mire perdiéndote de mis vista lentamente… -Lo amas tanto- una lagrima solitaria resbalo por mi mejilla llegando a su fin ese día…

**Su nombre no lo dejabas de mencionar,**

**Su rostro todo el tiempo presente**

**Cuando tu ángel no estaba…**

…**.me destruía lentamente**

La noche era perfecta, la luna llena era tan bella, llegue a mi habitación para dormir, tu rostro apareció en ese momento en mis pensamientos y sonreí ante aquello..cuando de tus labios pronuncias mi nombre me liberas de todo dolor, me haces brillar así como tu lo haces cuando tu amigo esta presente contigo….abrí la puerta pero al entrar ahí estaba él, tu amor, tu vida….

-Mikage?- dije confundido cerrando la puerta atrás de mi

-Frau…-sonreíste pero en ella había tristeza

-Sucede algo?- me acerque

-Por favor..- cerraste las manos fuertemente –Cuide de Teito...-

-eh…que dices??- abro los ojos

-Se lo pido...nunca lo abandone, siempre este a su lado- eso me confundió tanto que solo atine a verlo raramente

-Porque??-

-Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras- me miraste a los ojos –Tu lo amas verdad?-

Eso me dejo sorprendido, jamás creí que fuera tan predecible

-Si- afirme –Pero el te ama a ti- baje la mirada no queriendo recordar los días que he sufrido tanto…

-Lo se- caminaste hasta quedar cerca de mi –Yo lo amo demasiado, pero no quiero que sufra…-

-No entiendo que tratas de decir-

-Soy feliz con solo que sonría- avanzaste directo hacia la puerta –Cuídelo por mi- fue lo ultimo que me dijiste antes de irte…

Tu amor era tan puro, tan cristalino que me sentía opacado ante el –Lo Hare- susurre al vacío...un amor donde la felicidad siempre esta presente…

**Caminaba en las noches**

**Con una tristeza en mi corazón,**

**A pesar de este sufrimiento**

**Quiero que tu sonrisa siga**

**En el camino que elegiste**

**Pero eso termino en poco tiempo…**

Lloraste tanto Teito, ahora entiendo el porque me fue a ver aquella noche, sabia que su vida llegaría a su fin, Mikage tu te fuiste sonriendo al hasta el final pero te llevaste contigo todos los sentimientos de Teito y lo dejaste vacío, de su voz no ha dejado de decir tu nombre…sus lagrimas son tan tristes, sus ojos son tan opacos, temblaba en mis brazos cuando lo llevaba a su habitación…al depositarlo en la cama sozollo quedándose abrazado a tu uniforme. Lo mire y salí corriendo…te busque Mikage pues tu que cumpliste tu sueño has vuelto a renacer, al encontrarte eras una pequeña bola rosada, te lleve lo mas rápido que pude con Teito al entrar aun no paraba de llorar...no deseaba verlo así por lo que al entregarte y explicarle tu renacimiento se sorprendió volviendo a sonreír...así paso el día que para mi fue tan rápido…yo me quede a su lado hasta la noche…

-Teito…-susurre acariciando su mejilla

-Si, Frau…- me miraste acostado en la cama

-Perdón por no poder haber hecho nada…- cerré mis ojos

-No importa…- te acercaste –Me lo devolviste, no en humano pero en alma si- en ese momento me besaste la mejilla, eso si que me sorprendió…te acostaste rápidamente acariciando a tu amigo ahora en animalito…-Gracias- te quedaste dormido, mire a Mikage por que le pusiste su nombre que me veía con felicidad, lo tome y le sonreí...

-Cumpliré aquello que me pediste- lo deje a su lado, me acerque al rostro de Teito y lo bese en los labios, mi secreto –Buenas Noches- así me salí de la habitación….

**Derramaste tantas lágrimas**

**Y gritaste con mucho temor**

**Te abrace tan fuerte en mi pecho**

**Y te pedí perdón por no salvarlo**

Ha pasado tiempo y hasta ahora solo puedo ver tu felicidad al lado de aquella bola rosada…pero lo mejor es que eso me dio oportunidad de al menos conquistarte aunque la perdida de tu amigo haya sido triste yo estoy cumpliendo mi trato que le hice…

-Teito!!!- te grite feliz

-Frau…- te acercaste lentamente y sin que te diera tiempo a reaccionar te bese en los labios, te separaste rápidamente y me miraste confundido –Que te pasa!!!- me gritaste

-Nunca dejes de sonreír si…- vi tus ojos que brillaban –Promételo-

Volteaste a ver a tu amigo que estaba en tu hombro y después sonreíste

-Lo prometo- me abrazaste rápidamente y saliste corriendo a volver a jugar

Eso me dio alegría, ya que tengo oportunidad de estar contigo, aunque tu aun sigas amando a tu mejor amigo…Mikage siempre estaré agradecido contigo por darte cuenta de lo que me sucedía…porque tu amor era tan puro….

**Aquel beso secreto**

**Tal vez se repita de nuevo**

**Y ese amor puro**

**Tratare de que brille por siempre**


End file.
